


Listen up, listen up, theres a devil in the church, got a bullet in the camber and this is gonna hurt.

by Cathosia



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Background Relationships, Biting, Blood, Break Up, Co-Written, Cockblock Jefferson, Denial of Feelings, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Holy shit it’s not that crazy I promise, M/M, Madilton - Freeform, Minor Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Nude Leaking, Past Relationship(s), Scratching, Short Relationships, Tbh Alex is a slut in this, There’s a part where Alex accidentally cuts himself on glass, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, broken glass, google translate french, jeffmads - Freeform, shouting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathosia/pseuds/Cathosia
Summary: Alexander and James are happily together, although his friends aren’t so excited about him being with James, but they don’t say anything. Everything’s going great, until a certain Virginian comes back from France, and everything kinda goes to complete, utter shit.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Charles Lee, Alexander Hamilton/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds, Alexander Hamilton/Samuel Seabury, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Madilton is the theme though, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Listen up, listen up, theres a devil in the church, got a bullet in the camber and this is gonna hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t as crazy as the tags make it seem, I promise.

As it’s happened many times before,

  
James Madison, again, declined an offer to spend time with him. The first time it happened, Alex took it on the chin. Thomas Jefferson, Madison’s best friend, recently returned from France. It’s understandable that James would want to spend time with him.

Yet, he just can’t shake the feeling. Hamilton gives Madison his space, a firm foundation of trust has been built, and yet? Is it just Alexander that feels as though his James has been becoming distant lately? 

“It’s paranoia dude, just, chill out alright?” John tries to reassure the other, putting down a draw four. The groans of an aspirated Frenchman echoed throughout the room. “His best friend came back home after years of being abroad. James probably missed Thomas a lot.” He let out a scoff, leaning back in his chair and letting his head rest on the edge of it. His friends voices could be heard faintly in the background, likely starting a fight with each other until it faded out of existence and he just let his thoughts roam. This didn’t make sense, he was the perfect boyfriend for Madison.... okay not perfect, he had to learn a lot of things to be together with him, but they were happy with each other.

Of course, then that fucking pompous prick Jefferson came back from France, and absolutely ruined everything. It’s just, Madison has been spending so much fucking time that asshole, it wasn’t fair. He knew Madison probably missed Jefferson a lot, but he’s been making more excuses, he dipped on their weekly board game Tuesday, for six times in a row. James would flinch away every time he would lean in for a kiss, would pull his hand away when he tried to hold it.. This was absolutely Jefferson’s fault.

He bit his lip, sitting up before trying to make a quiet getaway, maybe they just wouldn’t hear him and he could just go to bed. That’s not how it went though, obviously dumbass.. “Alex, dude where the fuck are you going?” Alexander tensed up, lowering his head, hoping that maybe he could just disappear. “ALEX! Get the hell back here would you? It’s your turn now, I’m not letting Laf destroy me cause you were too damn busy moping over some fuckfa-“ 

“I’M NOT MOPING!” He whirled around, shooting one of his best friends a dirty look. 

The room dissolved into a hush, with John and Alex in some kind of standoff while they both just stared at each other, before he stormed off to his room, slamming the door on his way in. He knew how much John hated James, but it’s not his fault his boyfriend had stayed out four more hours then he said he would, and he doesn’t even know where he is. It’s not his fault Jefferson probably kidnapped Madison and was taking him away to his evil cave. It’s not his fault Madison has likely ditched him to the curb, likely making love to Jefferson in his probably far too nice sheets, likely has stopped loving him — 

The sound of shattering glass snaps him out of his trance, and he stares at what he did. There's a glass, shattered into what felt like a million pieces. 

Or was that his heart? Really, Alexander couldn’t tell.

He moves to clean up the mess, picking up the largest pieces with his hand. It may not have been a good idea to pick up glass, Lafayette would heavily advise against it, however. In these dire times, when his emotions speak more than his mind does, someone like Alexander Hamilton has no sense of what could harm him or what couldn’t. He ran his thumb over the smooth surface, feeling the ridges, knowing he would get cut and end up cursing. That’s exactly what happened, cause it’s Alexander, what do you expect?

Alexander let out a string of curses, the bleeding prominent against the tan skin of his wrist, dimly lit by the old dusty lamp on his nightstand. He stumbles back, and cracks his ass quite fantastically on the floor. The tears start falling and he can’t stop laughing, because it reminds him of an old memory with James. They had borrowed Lafayette's cats named Maddie, and Alexander insisted he named it that. He had brought it over, since Madison wanted a cat but was scared of them. It went terribly, the cat had hated James and had ended up attacking him. He had been bleeding all over the place, and he had been cursing and yelling towards the cat while Madison had just been sitting there quietly.

The tears were flowing faster now, his vision was so blurry he couldn’t see anything at all. He was laughing so hard, clutching at his stomach so tightly it was starting to hurt, everything was spinning and the pain in his wrist was dull with everything spinning around him. Until he hears the doorbell ring. His head is ringing now, who is that at the door. His brain is too cloudy to think properly, but he swears he can hear a familiar voice talking outside.

The doorknob is turning, he can register that, he hears the click of the door and he hears a voice speaking but he can barely understand what whoever it is, is saying in the states he’s currently in. “Alexander?”

Alexander is a mess, his wrist is bloody, and it’s dripping all over their bedroom carpet staining it crimson. His eyes are red from crying, and he’s stopped laughing by now. Their glass vase is shattered, with glass shards decorating their floor. The room had various things thrown across the room, from books, chairs, plants, and even clothes. 

“Alexander, look at me, what happened?”

Alex is being shaken back and forth vigorously, he knows that, theirs yelling and the thumping of footsteps and people trying to fuss over him but he can’t care. They haven’t been worrying over his boyfriend because he was out way too late for too long, someones picking him up and petting his hair. It might be Layfatte, it might be Hercules, he can’t even fucking tell anymore. He accidentally lets out a soft groan, and he thinks he hears a French voice ask a question. But it’s not Madison, he knows his deep voice. 

He’s fading in and out of conciseness, and lets another quiet whimper slip out before simply going limp in whoever arms he’s cradled in. Alex remembers one final thing before he passes out entirely, there's a scream, or maybe it’s a cry? There is no telling, because he’s already passed out. 

  
He hears voices murmuring, a thick accent, and deep voices mixed with frantic whispering in his ears practically before his eyelids start fluttering open and their gasps that alert him that yes, he is not dead, hopefully, this could just be heaven with all his dead family. No, there’s someone gripping his shoulders, very, tightly and he feels a person’s tears dripping onto his face. “Alex…?” Alexander blinks, reaching up to rub his eyes before wincing and pulling away **.**

His wrist is bandaged, everything is slowly coming back. Fuck. Goddamnit, fucking fuck shitty he can’t fucking feel his goddamn hand, hows he supposed to write? He doesn’t get to ponder how else he’s supposed to write if he can’t use his damn hand, when someone squeezes his hand so tightly he thinks his hand might just fall off. Which would be downright terrible, because he needs his hand to write, there is text to speech though...

He doesn’t get anymore time to bitch about his numb hand, because someone’s hugging the ever living shit out of him and he cannot breathe at all until they pull back. It’s...James. He’s there, right in front of him, and he’s crying. Then they're both crying, hugging and holding each other and he can’t breathe with his boyfriend crushing him but that’s okay.

Alex leans back, and then he’s desperately kissing him because he’s missed him so much, he’s missed them. He places his hand onto James cheek, and leans forward into the kiss and rests a hand on the back of his neck . A desperate whine comes out, and he’s pretty sure it’s from him, and it’s been so long since they’ve last done this, and he’s so ex—. 

A cough interrupts their makeup, or should he say make-out? HAH.

“Bonsoir, it ‘tis very well, but do you mind doing this in private, mon ami? Merci beaucoup.” Layfatte states dryly from across the room, but he’s smiling at him, until Mulligan let’s out an exaggerated french “oui”, before getting elbowed in the rib and letting out a defensive ow. Hercules dramatically starts rubbing his stomach, and grumbling something under his breath that’s inaudible to him, but Laf must hear it cause he hears another ow.

He hears James soft laugh, and remembers every exact reason why he’s with him and loves him with all his heart, which is really why he’d _REALLY_ ike to go back to fucking his tonsils. Alexander rolls his eye, deciding he’ll spare them the awkwardness of them standing there while they kiss, but gives him one last kiss on the lips just to piss Lafayette off. The laughter dies down in the room, and suddenly it’s incredibly uncomfortable with them all sitting there while he’s laying in his bed **.**

“Ah! So, how’s whore?”

The Frenchman questions, looking at the couple with a half expectant smile. Hamilton was _so_ insistent on naming the cat after his boyfriend, that Alex had severely neglected the name Lafayette had put out. Which would be okay if Lafayette wasn’t a genius when it came to naming things, but he’s an absolute genius at naming things.

“ _Maddie_ is doing fine, thank you for asking Fay.” The shorter responds, correcting the Frenchman. Even though James isn’t the fucking naming genius in the room, Lafayette decides to let it slide. Maddie responds to Whore anyways. 

Hercules gave his fellow European a quick side glance. He didn’t understand why this one, this particular guy with stupid charm and a dumb accent (which he likes), decided to associate such adorable animals with sexual names. It didn’t make sense to him, but maybe there’s a method to this. 

Or maybe Lafayette just has an extremely interesting sex dream. 

Either way. 

Maddie meows from across the room, at the mention of the word whore.

“I am always right, Alexandre.”

The Frenchman turns his head in the direction of the meow, clicking his tongue to call the cat over. In a surprising act of obedience, (Whore)Maddie walks over to Lafayette. Alexander starts to scowl, before Madison kisses him on the cheek to distract him, before Alex starts losing his shit.

“You don’t like being called Maddie, do you?”

Lafayette picks up the cat, bringing the cat into his lap. He’s told Alexander time and time again that Whore doesn’t like being called Maddie. However, telling a person who doesn’t understand the definition of ‘listen’ what to do is extremely hard. 

He has even explained that he called ‘Maddie’ Whore long before they even decided on a name. Did Alexander listen? No. 

“Maddie is an ugly name. Whore is better, I told him that—“ 

“Maddie is named after James, and I will personally kick your ridiculous French ass if you insult him in any way. You look enough like Jefferson that I won’t feel bad beating your ass.”

“Coming from the same person who got his ass beat by both Monroe and Burr.”

“I did NOT get my ass beat by Monroe and Burr, your just scared of me whooping your ass so hard you won’t be able to see straight.”

“Beat my ass, Hamilton. No balls.”

“You won’t be laughing when your knees in the balls, tall freak.”

Lafayette broke out fucking laughing. How can Hamilton make remarks like this when he literally got his ass whooped? Lafayette really doesn’t understand, if he’s being honest. 

“You got your ass whooped by Jefferson’s whore, Hammie.”

Lafayette reminds the other, Maddie meowing in acknowledgment of his name. The ginger smiles. Maddie really didn’t fit this cat. Hamilton narrowed his eyes, sitting up and curling his hands into fists. “Tu es un putain de cul tu sais ça? Je vais venir là-bas ET UTILISER VOS INTESTINS COMME UN FOULARD AVANT DE DÉCHIRER VOTRE ÉCHANTILLON ET DE L'UTILISER COMME UN FOULARD!” Madison put a hand onto his shoulder after Alexander had started shouting, gently pushing him down. Maddie stares at Hamilton, extremely startled with the outburst while Lafayette just smiles. He isn’t really phased by the threat. It’s just Alexander and his tough talk. Hamilton really won’t do anything.

Unless Alex wants a ruined friendship. Then that would be an entirely different story.

“C’est d’accord, mon petit lion. Calm.” He speaks in a soothing French tone, “Désolé. You know I didn’t mean it.” Sometimes, he really doesn’t like teasing Alexander because this dumbass takes everything to heart. They’re- or better yet he- was just playing. It’s like walking on eggshells with this one, he swears it.

Madison wonders why he’s still dating him, and it’s moments like these where he considers slapping Alexander to get him to think clearly. Then there's other times, like when they have board game night, or he asks Alex to explain a book to him, or read it. But right now he’s about to strangle his boyfriend with his bare hands. 

To change the subject,

“Do you think that John Adams is Jefferson’s version of Alexander?”

Hercules questions, taking a look around the room. They both act alike; both equally unlikable, loud, short tempered- it just seems like Jefferson perhaps has more experience with people as stubborn and as loud as Alexander with John. But, John is… you know… older? Well, it doesn’t change the fact that they act alike. At least to Hercules they do.

Alexander snorts, and raises his eyebrows, probably to retort that they are nothing alike. 

“It makes sense.”

Hercules says to, more or less, defend the question he was asking. They did act a lot alike. Hercules has seen both John and Alex fight, and from a witness let Mulligan tell you that it can get ugly. Real quick and real fast. Someone almost lost a finger.

“They literally act so much alike. It’s as if Alex was made just for this group and John was made just for Jefferson’s.” 

“But Adams doesn’t like Madison? That’s what I heard.”

Alexander seems to sit up straight up again, and is about to spit something out again, at the crime it is, to not like his boyfriend. Of course until someone bursts in, or should he say, people? He’s still a bit out of it.

God fucking, _damnit._ It’s _**Jefferson,**_ accompanied by the Schuyler sisters. Kill him, right now, just kill him.

Lafayette looks at the people walking in, promptly standing up to greet the wonderful people that just stepped in. Firstly, he greeted Eliza and her sisters in the French way then moving on to give the Francophile a side hug. Even if the two of them aren’t that close, it’s still nice to greet everyone so they don’t feel excluded. 

“Ah! Bonsoir all!”

He hands Maddie to Eliza, who calls him by his proper name. Unless you want the cat to lash out.

“It’s such a pleasure to see you here! We were just talking about you, Thomas! What a coincidence.”

The Frenchman greets them happily, stepping to the side to let them in. They weren’t saying anything that wasn’t true, so he wasn’t worried about the reaction.

“Yes, we were just talking about how awesomeeee you are.” James kicks him in the ankle, and Alex kicks him back harder. 

“Hey, I have a question for you Jefferson.” Hercules says cause fuck greetings. Thomas already knows who he is. “Is John Adams your equivalent of our Alexander? And another question,” his eyes wandered to meet with the Virginian. “Is it true that John doesn’t like Madison? Sorry for being so nosy, I just find that hard to believe.”

Lafayette perks up at the conversation topic, “Oui! I agree! Also, how did your whore- oops, I mean Monroe- get so strong? And is he available to go to the gym with me? I need new friends.” Once more, Maddie responds to his proper name with a meow. 

Alexander gives the cat a glare, before looking over at Lafayette. “I thought we could keep off the topic of Monroe?”

“We could. Like I said, I need more friends.” The ginger moves everyone in, promptly closing the door after. Lafayette actually gets along with Monroe quite well, once having to work with him on a biology project and they’re also study buddies during the midterm and testing season. Technically, they’re already friends but Lafayette is gonna make it official-official. 

Hercules contorts his face into one of amusement at the Frenchman’s antics. He does remember Lafayette explaining to him one time that Monroe is in the same biology class- which he found slightly off putting. One of Jefferson’s friends? Being easy to talk to? According to what dictionary?

They both knew that Washington didn’t approve of Jefferson after the whole ‘fuck you’ fiasco of ‘18. Hercules also knew that Lafayette cherished Washington’s opinions and basically stood in as Washington’s least problematic son, while Hamilton stood as Washington’s most problematic. Keeping that in mind, Mulligan knew that Washington would disapprove of a relationship with any of Jefferson’s friends. 

Apparently, these two don’t seem to care. 

He knew many things about many people. How did he know? That’s the question.

“Are you okay, Alex?”

Eliza asks from the foot of the bed, petting the cat calmly. If only Lafayette hadn’t given this sweetheart of a cat such a rough name, perhaps his owners wouldn’t think Maddie was a problem cat.

“Did you get Fay to treat his wounds?”

She turns her attention towards Hamilton’s boyfriend, almost hoping that he would say yes. The Frenchman would know more about how to treat these wounds than they would. 

“He is an aspiring doctor after all.”

Lafayette perks his head up at the sound of his name, before starting to let a cheeky smile spread over his face. He doesn’t like it. “Non, I cannot find all the glass shards, like how I accidentally found one shard was stuck in his a—“ 

“THATS ENOUGH THANK YOU VERY MUCH!” Alexander shouted, cutting him off before he could embarrass him again, he’s said it already but he swears one of these days he’s gonna stab the man.

Laf sends him a look of anguish, as if not being able to tell the whole word that he had multiple glass shards in his ass is physically hurting him. Good. Alex hopes he can get something in, anything, to make sure Fay shuts the hell up. Until someone else makes an appearance, and there’s nothing that can stop him from groaning and earning a worried look. 

“I BROUGHT WEEEEED!” _Oh nevermind, this was gonna be good._

“Do you know what weed does to your body?” Lafayette immediately questions, always bringing up the ‘stop smoking’ campaign as always. 

“Do you know what your mom does to your body?” Laurens retorts, petting Whore a little on his head before moving to stand next to Hercules. The brunette doesn’t get the right signals from Madison whenever he’s in the same room. James is quiet- much like Hercules- but… it’s a different type of quiet. Not the amused quiet he and his trio willing partake in with Hercules, no, it is something completely different. They also look eerily similar.

More… contemplative? Maybe that’s the word for it. 

“Yeah. Creates it, dumbass.” He scoffs at the stupid comeback. 

Hercules chuckles a bit at the two of them, finding their humor to be just the right amount of funny to provoke laughter. In that sense, Lafayette and Laurens both have much to feel accomplished of. “For being a biology major, you have the most fucking lamest comebacks.” John snorted, before turning to Alex sitting miserably on the bed.

“You look like you wanna die. Weed?” Alexander holds his hand out. And, in the most Laurens fashioned style of giving, he gingerly hands the injured man some of it. Lafayette scoffed, quite loudly mind you, while turning his attention back to the only animal in the room.

“For a zoology major, you sure are a rat.” The Frenchman gazes at Laurens. John flips him off, not giving him a retort to his question, to piss him off.

“Aside from stating our majors,” Eliza rubs behind Maddie’s ear, feeling accomplished when gaining a purr in response. “How did Alexander end up in this situation? Was he fighting? Did Whore cause more trouble?”

James turns around to him, the smile wiped off his face at the mention of what happened last night. He is terrified of that look, cause it usually means he’s going to beat his ass verbally later on. “Yes, Alexander. That’s a good question, what did happen last night?”

That would have been a good question if Lafayette was willing to speak on his friend’s behalf, which he isn’t. Since Madison decided to put his friend on the spot, Lafayette knew better than to step in. Hercules glanced over to Hamilton, then back to Laurens then to Lafayette. Is anybody going to speak up? 

The room is still silent, and Laurens seems antsy remembering what he was told just a couple hours ago. Jefferson shot a look across the room at his friend, as if glance would explain just why the room got so awkward and dropped silent in less than ten seconds. The Schuylers looked at one another, and holy shit. Did Eliza get an idea of what this dumbass was doing?

Angelica raised her eyebrows, as if quietly taunting him on why the hell everyone is just looking at each other to see if anyone else is going to speak.

“Holy crap,” Eliza gasps loudly. “Was Alexander shooting food porn?”

Someone lets out an awkward chuckle, before stopping as if it wasn’t a good idea. He thinks it’s Jefferson, the prick, or it might be Layfatte because he’s just standing there as if he just thinks Alexander can just casually tell everyone what happened like it was just nothing. Another person coughs into their elbow, and Alex is practically ripping the sheets apart he’s holding onto them so hard.

After a while, Whore meows in silence. Though, he was just asking to be petted. It’s tough, but perhaps everyone shouldn’t be looking at one person in the room? Eliza asked a simple question. Easy answer. No one speaks up.

“Well...uh you see...uhm hah..” Rooms still dead quiet. Alexander wants to just evaporate.

Peggys eyes seemed to have rolled into her head from waiting so long, and Jefferson looks extremely uncomfortable being in a room focused entirely on Alexander, especially when no one is talking and is waiting for him to admit how he got hurt.

Lafayette, being the good old tension reliever that he is, had this bright idea to take everyone out for lunch. That should relieve even just a little of the tension in the room, yeah? 

“Let’s get some food, yeah?” Lafayette perks up, much to Madison’s surprise. These are the times where Lafayette can see where Laurens’s dislike of Madison stem from. Putting his boy friend on the spot when talking about such personal things. God, sometimes Lafayette is entirely sure Madison doesn’t even have a heart. “I’m in the mood for some pizza! What about you, Hunk?”

Hercules looks up at the use of that name. He doesn’t like it but he can’t stop Lafayette from saying whatever the Frenchman wants. “I thought you’d like snails? You, my good sir, are doing a great disservice to your own culture!”

Alex can feel his boyfriends gaze piercing his skull, as if some reminder that this clearly isn’t over, and he’ll be lucky if James doesn’t spring this back on him at lunch. “Yeah..I’m uhm..pretty you know...hungry, but I’m also kind of really tired..”

“It’s fine, Alex.” Lafayette reassures the other, “We’ll force Madison to come with us and he’ll bring you back some food. That sounds agreeable to you, Jem?”

James stares at the Frenchman for a moment longer. He doesn’t really wanna go, but clearly Lafayette must’ve known that he had the intention of massacring his boyfriend once they left. Sometimes. Alexander just makes him want to turn into a bad person and that doesn’t feel nice.

“I’m in the mood for some French food.” Eliza looks at her sisters.

“I’m not. I always have French food.” Lafayette complains. It doesn’t make any sense, considering that Lafayette does cook for himself and sometimes Adrienne when she comes over. 

“That’s because you’re French, Fay.” James points out, “I think Jefferson would be in the mood for some French food. You know how he likes France.”

He rolls his eyes so hard, it felt like he would lose all sight if he kept up that trail of sassiness. But, he didn’t much like the Francophile in the room. It’s more of a personal preference. 

“Yes, I do know.” Lafayette acknowledges, “He tried to finesse me one time. Trust me Jem, I do know.” 

Alexander decides that some arguing with Jefferson will help resolve this nervousness that only his boyfriend seems to be able to stir in him. “I’m pretty sure banging a French person is on his list of things to do.”

Thomas just rolls his eyes. Last time he checked, Alexander still had a question to answer? And it wasn’t even directed at the both of them. It was an Alexander (singular) question. Not an Alexander (plural) question.

“Don’t you have a question to answer, shit stain?”

The room goes silent immediately again, and right about now he’s about to go over there and strangle Jefferson to death for bringing up that subject again. Cause now he’s trapped.

Lafayette glares at Jefferson in the French way. His attempt at benching the subject was now void and now everyone is focused on the touchy subject. Seriously. What the fuck Jefferson. Madison is staring at him again, and it’s verging on a glare. His boyfriend never glares. He’s gonna die.

In another attempt to prevent Alexander’s death, the Frenchman was going to intervene. However, he was cut off by someone else who decided to take the lead.

“Perhaps we shouldn’t put him on the spot.” Hercules suggested. He wouldn’t like being put on the spot. And if you wouldn’t like being put on the spot, don’t put someone else on the spot. “It was a shitty move of you to put your boyfriend on the spot, Madison. I, clearly, don’t understand your intentions of doing it. And I know for a fact you wouldn’t like being put on the spot, so don’t do it to him.”

“Excuse me?” Madison turns his divided attention to Hercules. 

“You heard me. Don’t put people on the spot.” He reiterated himself, taking a more firm position. Honestly, it was a shitty move. And Hercules believes that wholeheartedly. “Especially your boyfriend.” Alex doesn’t want to be a witness to murder, he has a life to live and now he’s going to be put into jail and he’s never gonna be able to graduate.

“I’m just trying to figure out what happened, I’m just concerned for him.” Madison responds coolly, recovering swiftly from Hercules calling him out. 

“That’s the fakest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” Hercules, again, decides to speak up. He, too, was cool and collected during this little ‘argument’. If it could even be called that. “If you truly cared for him, which I’m starting to question, you would jump at the opportunity for us to leave.” He scoffs. And he knows that he has the upper hand here. “So you could have a private conversation with your boyfriend. And you want him to air out his problems? In front of so many people? One of whom is literally his enemy and would use everything against him? Is that truly you caring?”

Madison stares at him, his ‘calm and collected’ demeanor flying out the window in about 2.5 seconds. “I’m not sure me or Alexander asked to be honest, personally it’s not quite your problem so I suggest you mind your business.” His boyfriend isn’t smiling anymore, he’s just blank and Alex doesn’t like where this is going. He would say something but he’s still recovering from last night, his mental state isn’t very good.

Eliza speaks up, “Boys—“ she gets interrupted. 

“Actually, Madison.” Hercules clears his voice once again, “you made it our business. You were the one who decided to put him on the spot like this.” With that, one could hear Lafayette gasp at the statement. He would try and stop it but holy shit- he’s never seen Hercules speak this much before.

Madison frowned at him, speaking quietly this time. “I was hoping that being pressured would help him actually admit what happened, instead of dodging the question. You should leave Thomas, this is not a good time for you to be here.” He paused, leaning toward Alexander and lowering his voice. “I’ll get you food, so you can have time alone, okay?” He didn’t wait for Alexander to respond, before James was out the door.

The Frenchman decides to follow after Madison, sending a look of ‘what the shit?’ To Laurens, Hercules, and his dear Alexander before scampering away. Hercules, on the other hand, sent a glance of concern towards the injured one. It was apologetic, but more or less apologizing for Madison’s actions rather than his. Laurens just watched this go down, eating a bag of goldfish that he somehow had in his pocket. John isn’t sure either, but whoa shit. Hercules does have the biggest balls.

The Frenchman follows Madison down the hall, surprised by just how fast he can really go. The little outburst (argument?) shocked Lafayette more than it did anyone else, probably. Sure, he may not have known Hercules for as long as Laurens or Hamilton has, but for the past year? Maybe two years that Lafayette _has_ known Hercules Mulligan, it wouldn’t be an understatement to call his fellow European the silent but deadly type. 

It scares Lafayette sometimes. Hercules Mulligan is un-fucking-predictable. If he just spoke his mind more instead of plotting then-

“Is there a reason you’re following me?” Madison spoke up as they waited for the elevator. The Frenchman snaps from his thoughts.

He smiles brightly, “As a matter of fact, there is!” He tries to hold a happy tone. To perhaps brighten the mood that’s just been overtly droopy.

Madison’s lip twitched sharply, and he can't tell if he’s trying not to smile or scowl, probably the upper choice, and he’s always gotten a snakey feel from the man. The kind of person that would ruin your life and career, while being civil. The worst type of snake.

Jefferson’s snake.

“I wanted to go to the cafeteria with you! Maybe even get Whore- excuse me- Maddie something to eat. I don’t believe he’s eaten all day.” It was nice of the hospital staff to let them bring a pet in. It was totally not because Lafayette was convincing them and Hercules was staring them down. Of course not.They are civil adults, clearly. Clearly.

“Right….” Madison eyed him cautiously, before pressing the elevator button repeatedly as if he was desperately trying to get away from the Frenchmen, as if smashing it over and over again would make it hurry up. 

“Oh wow. You’re mean.” Lafayette watched as James massacred the elevator button. But, little does good ol’ Jemmy Madison know, that as long as he fucks Alexander Hamilton, they’re stuck for life. It’s sad that James hasn’t been informed yet. “You shouldn’t press the button so hard. I know the tech here, and they do not like it when people do that.”

_Okay- wait a fucking-_

“You know the staff here?” James asks incredulously. He hopes (prays) that Lafayette knows one person here. If Lafayette knew the entire staff then- oh shit noodles is he screwed in the ass.

The other contorts his face into one of confusion. And, right as James begins to relax, Lafayette said, “Of course I do!” And, much to Madison’s displeasure, “This is the hospital I volunteer at, dummy! How did you think we finessed the cat into the building?”

James just looked at him, before stepping into the elevator as it opened with a small ding. He stepped in, slamming the button to go to floor 1. Before he could let the elevator doors close, Layfatte shoved his arm in between the doors, and Madison let out a little groan as Laf stepped in and the doors closed with another ding.

Lafayette doesn’t understand why James is being so pissy. He just wants to help out his friend’s boyfriend. In all honesty, he could’ve beat the shit-fuck-damn out of Madison. Does he? No. No he does not. “Why are you being so mean to me?” He questions, “I’m trying to be a friend to you, Jem, really trying. I would appreciate it if you reciprocated my efforts.”

Usually, Lafayette isn’t that blunt. Usually his voice doesn’t take that much of a dip into a serious tone, but he’s getting right sick of Madison and his poor decision making skills today.

James pretended Alexander's friend wasn’t there next to him, and he could just go get Alex food without being disturbed. He took a deep breath, and just stared at the elevator doors hoping they would open faster. Considering they were on level what, 30? Wasn’t very likely.

Madison didn’t look at the Frenchmen beside him, didn’t speak, refused to. This would be over, and he could be able to get Alex’s food and go back to the room. He licked his lips, suddenly feeling like they were incredibly chapped.

Lafayette looks over to his friend’s boyfriend. He has probably made it known that he didn’t like Madison that much. Perhaps it was the fact that he doesn’t know Madison, maybe with a little elbow grease he could get to know the other and vouch for Madison whenever he and a few other people are shit talking. This would make a good story, however.

“The story of the infamous James Madison.” Lafayette murmurs to himself, “so much for Valedictorian.”

This earned him a weird look from James, and he realized he was talking to himself.

When, in fact, Lafayette was speaking to the reaction he was hoping to get from James. One cannot ignore Lafayette without a good reason. All that would ever do is make Gilbert talk more.

James bit his lip, reminding himself Layfatte was just trying to get him to speak. He gripped the handlebar rightly, this would all be over soon and he would not be forced to be in the same space as Alexander’s friend.

“How have you and Alexander been?” The taller leans on the elevator handle in a relaxed manner. Truly, he wonders what Alex sees in this man. “How are you doing, Jem? I hope it’s good.”

James flinched at the use at one of his nicknames, not giving the other man a response, instead shrugging his shoulders lightly. It wasn’t much, but it wasn’t exactly false either. They hadn’t been great lately, but they hadn’t been horrible either, just meh.

Most times to a question, people would give an answer. 

Madison didn’t answer him, and the elevator was deadly quiet. He wondered if there were cameras on the walls. He could commit murder and call it an accident. Say he saw a spider just crawling on ‘Short Stuff’s’ shoulder. 

The Frenchman laughs at the nickname. Laurens gave it to him. Laurens can be very creative, even when it’s not creative.

Although if he killed James, Alexander would be quite upset and he doesn’t want that. It would be a shame, if Alex’s was sad over this mini sized dipshit.

Okay, so murder is out the window.

“James, I really don’t like it when people ignore me.” That stems from his own personal issues. That’s for another day. “I really don’t understand what I did to you personally. I’ve treated you with the utmost hospitality and civility and you treat me as a stranger.”

Which, in technical terms, they are. Lafayette only knows… maybe the hobbies? And of course he knew Madison’s birthday. The Marquis de Lafayette knew everyone’s birthday.

“Just talk. What’s going on? How are you feeling, Jem?” Again, the taller is giving James another chance to right his wrongs. 

James didn’t answer, simply giving another light shrug of his shoulders. ‘Don’t let him guilt trip you, do NOT let him guilt trip you,’ he repeated to himself.

The Marquis sighs as the elevator reaches the floor James picked. Albeit a bit confused because James picked the wrong floor. This is the OBGYN, and suddenly James is sweating just at the sight of all this equipment. See? If James would’ve just asked, ‘oh hey, what’s the cafeteria floor?’ they wouldn’t be watching a woman being wheeled off to a labor room now would they?

The more talkative one of the group sees a doctor he’s friends with pass by and Lafayette, being the socialite he is, immediately greeted the doctor. Quite loudly mind you.

James cringes so hard, he thinks his face has started to melt into his brain. Of course it hasn’t, and he’s just cringing incredibly hard. Madison immediately smashes another button, which he thinks is the cafeteria, he vaguely remembers the lady at the desk telling them, before they were rushing Alex to a hospital room.

Lafayette, once more, looks at the button that was pushed. The cafeteria is- never mind. Lafayette isn’t going to explain that. He’s just gonna watch as the (apparent) anti-social person gets it right. Madison could talk all that stuff in the hospital room and now, when Lafayette genuinely wants to help, he’s as silent as a rat. Which James is. 

James Madison is Despereaux. It’s a perfect match! Why didn’t he think of that?

James lets out a frustrated grunt, before finally shouting and stomping his foot against the floor. “FOR FUCKS SAKE! HOW MANY DAMN FLOORS CAN ONE FUCKING HOSPITAL HAVE!” Before proceeding to smash his head against the elevator door.

Lafayette could’ve literally told James which floor it is. But no. James doesn’t wanna talk, so Lafayette just watches as James gives himself a concussion. No, James Madison doesn’t like listening to the person that volunteers here.

Madison slowly turns his head to look at Lafayette, a scowl engraved onto his face. “If your gonna try to say something, don’t fucking do it, cause I will personally rip out your spine and use it to strangle you to death before flinging myself out of this elevator.”

The taller nods his head, leaning his head on the elevator wall. James just wants to waste time, and Lafayette has a lot of time to waste if nobody noticed. His classes don’t start until one in the afternoon tomorrow. 

However, he does eye the floors. Smiling to himself as James rages unnecessarily. 

James' phone rings, and he pulls it out after unsuccessfully guessing where the cafeteria is. He answers it, and seems to calm down in a matter of seconds.“Hello? Oh, yes I..I’m just trying to figure out where the cafeteria is...yes, I’ll be back soon..yes Lafayette is here.”.

“Hi Alex!” He greets, even though he is sure it might be someone else. The way James talks to the person on the other line is borderline bottom language. So, clearly he is talking to his boyfriend. Obviously. “We are going to get you your ginger ale! Do not worry, mon petit lion!”

James looks like he’s about to kick Lafayette in the shins, but he can’t exactly do that with Alex on the phone. There’s an excited voice from across the phone, before a groan at the mention of ginger ale. “Yes, I won’t let Layfatte get you ginger ale. You seriously want that?” A huff comes from across the phone, and James mutters something back.

“You’re getting ginger ale, Alex, and you’re gonna drink it.” The Marquis speaks from his soul. Alex isn’t the one who removed glass shards from someone’s ass now is he? “Does anyone else want something to drink? I’m paying.” He thinks about it for a moment, “except your little boyfriend, Hamilton. He makes me wanna take out my ballet shoes.”

Madison glares at him, before letting out a quiet sigh and turning speakerphone on. And prepared himself for another one of Alexander's many rants, like that one time he stayed for two hours to rant at some rando, just because they had muttered they looked weird together.

“Oh god, here we go again.” Lafayette sighs audibly, “can you make this quick? I wanna be asleep by the time classes start tomorrow.”

Alexander’s ranting paused, before he started up again with even more anger and quickness, slipping a few French insults in there as well.

“I really don’t give a fuck Hamilton.” Lafayette states, pressing the right button to the cafeteria. He really didn’t want to hear Alex ranting about ‘treating other people with respect’ or ‘being nice’, when Lafayette is probably the nicest one out of their little set. Laurens is always high and can be aggressive, Alexander talks too damn much about nothing, and Hercules Mulligan is Hercules Mulligan. Nine times out of ten, people will come to Lafayette if they have a problem before anyone else. Burrs there as well, but no one really pays him attention except for Alexander. “Your boyfriend wasted a good fifteen minutes finding the cafeteria.”

“Didn’t you know where it was?” Eliza buts in, moving to the place where Madison used to be. “Why didn’t you help?”

“He told me to shut my damn mouth or he’ll skin me.” The Frenchman begins, thinking of going on a tirade about how Madison blatantly ignored him for no fucking reason. “Mind you, I told him I knew this place since I volunteer here. But, no! James Madison clearly knows the place better than I do apparently.”

Eliza gave him a worried look, before letting Layfatte continue his little rant, she’s never seen him get this worked up before. “Go on…”

“Then- oh my fucking god- he ignores me! He’s been ignoring me the entire time without a fucking reason!” Everyone should know that, aside from smacking when one eats, ignoring him without a reason is one of his major pet peeves is ignoring him without a reason. “I‘ve tried asking him if he’s okay, how he and Alexander were doing- everything! Seriously, what the flying fuck.”

She paused, studying him momentarily before speaking softly and resting a hand on his shoulder. “Did you stop and think about why he’s being so closed off?”

No? Lafayette will not think about that? Stop being so thoughtful Lizzy damn. “When I beat his ass, I’ll give your statement some thought, ‘Liza.” He then moves on to short shit’s best friend, “Ayo, if my twin is still there tell him to meet me on the fifth floor in four.”

And with that, Lafayette moves back to his spot in the elevator with a sigh.

James stood outside of the elevator, having expected the Frenchmen to go with him, he snapped out of his state just in time to hear him tell Jefferson to meet him somewhere. So he was stuck, just standing there. He might have been there enough times to be counted as family, but he really didn’t know much or how to get where. 

A light tap on his shoulder made him jump slightly, he turned around to see what seemed to be a volunteer, or nurse maybe, ask him if he needed help, he nodded back, barely taking in the interaction.

And that my friends, is how James Madison, had walked up about thirty flights of stairs, with multiple drinks and Alexander’s food, and was now waiting in front of his boyfriends hospital room, to be let in. He was panting like he had never used stairs before, he was surprised his lungs hadn’t collapsed. Which got even worse cause he started coughing, most likely because he had a cold, for the third time this month.

Ten minutes after James decided to go out for some exercise, Lafayette comes back upstairs and this time it’s without Thomas. Whatever happened between Thomas and Lafayette is a secret, however, it did heavily impact the way Lafayette saw Alexander’s relationship status. 

Madison spared a glance around the hallway, before taking a breathe in and knocking again. His ear just decided to be itchy, and he swears he’s just gonna stab whoever he sees next, unless it’s Alexander, then he’ll have to kill someone else.

Gilbert, in seeing Madison, has this sudden urge to just fly out and fight Madison. 

James doesn’t see Lafayette for a few moments, then when he gets a glimpse of him, he wants to just crumple up into a ball and just cry.

_Tough toenails Madison, that’s really tough._


End file.
